


Be Good to Me

by Mystrana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: D/s elements, F/M, PWP, Tifa's got a heck of a hangover, Vincent's a good little sub boy, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: Tifa might have drank too much the night before. It's not her fault, not really - she was trying to forget an idiot who broke her heart. Yuffie and Aeris are determined to help her out, and as luck would have it, there's a hot guy in the bar who doesn't mind helping out. AKA smut with a touch of plot.





	Be Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend who is recovering from an injury. You all make sure to wish her well! :)
> 
> I got the initial idea from [ this awesome prompt generator! ](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tifa’s head hurt. She rolled over in her bed - oh, wait, no, that wasn’t her bed.  _ Ugh, where the hell did I end up last night? _ She opened her eyes for a hot second before the blinding sunlight streaming into the living room made the headache worse. She closed her eyes again and groaned, trying a tentative stretch. Her foot hit the end of the couch.

_ Ok. I’m on the couch. Cool. Who’s house, though? _

Sounds drifted over from the kitchen behind her, a clink of glasses and then the way too loud crunch of an ice dispenser, followed by a stream of water. Tifa kept her eyes closed as she tracked the sound of footsteps heading towards her. Someone pushed a glass into her hands.

“Drink. You want some motrin?”

_ Ah. Yuffie. _

“Please.” Oh, good. Her voice sounded like she had been screaming for hours. “Was I screaming last night? Please tell me you didn’t let me do karaoke.”

Yuffie chuckled. Not a good sign. “Nah. It was crying, mostly.”

It didn’t spark any memories. “That doesn’t sound like you should be laughing at me. I was probably really upset.”  _ I mean, I am upset. I was trying to forget the idiot who ghosted me after three perfectly fine months. _

“Well, considering you got so smashed that you couldn’t figure out how to unlock the bathroom door and got stuck and started to cry?” Yuffie was probably smirking. It wasn’t worth opening her eyes to confirm it. “You started singing yourself lullabies when we told you that you’d just have to spend the night in the bar.” She got up and rummaged through a cabinet in the kitchen, returning with some pills that she slapped into Tifa’s hand. “Drink up.”

Tifa swallowed the pills with a huge gulp of water. It was the sweetest water she had ever drank. She drained the glass. “Thank you.”

“Oh, good, you’re up.” That voice was Aeris’s. She must have stayed over to help Yuffie keep an eye on her stupid ass.  _ At least I’m not getting a lecture. Yet. _

“Up is debatable. Not dead, we can prove that.” Tifa tried opening her eyes again. It wasn’t quite as bad now. Aeris was wearing pink pajamas, her hair tied back loosely. She didn’t look like she had been out all night drinking with them. Tifa didn’t want to look at her reflection, not right now. “Maybe we can go get some breakfast?”

“I’ll cook,” Yuffie offered, heading back to the kitchen. She poked around her in refrigerator and came up with eggs and butter. “Eggs and toast it is.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tifa stretched out again, swinging her legs down to the floor. Oh. She needed to use the bathroom, and bad. 

“Don’t throw up on my bathmat!” Yuffie yelled out when Tifa sprung up from the couch like she had been stung by a bee.

“Just a full bladder!”  _ I hope. _

Thankfully, it was just a full bladder. Tifa even spent a few minutes over the sink splashing water on her face until she looked like some semblance of a human. She returned to a plate of eggs and toast at the table and Yuffie and Aeris sitting on either side, enjoying their own breakfast.

They gave her five minutes or so to get some food in her and then the questions started.

“What was up with you last night?” Aeris, to her credit, looked concerned and not judgemental. “You could have told us something was wrong.”

“Yeah. It was like, one minute you were just enjoying yourself and dancing with us and the next minute, bam. Devastated. Bathroom sobbing. Off-key lullabies.”

Tifa heaved a sigh, putting her fork down. “Reno ghosted me. I was holding out hope he’d send a text, give me a call, anything really. And last night, I just - I just realized he wasn’t going to do that. And it hurt so goddamn bad. And then I was mad at myself for caring, because clearly he doesn’t. And then it just seemed easier to have a few more drinks instead. You guys know the rest.”

“Dang. Sorry.” Aeris frowned. “He’s a jerk, then.”

“I know. I mean, I know I should know that. But my heart isn’t in agreement, not quite yet.” Tifa picked up her fork again, playing with the eggs left on her plate. 

“Sounds like we need to take you out,” Yuffie declared. Aeris kind of glared at her for that statement, so she clarified. “I mean, like take you out for a nice night. Go to some classy bar and spend $15 on a drink so you’re not tempted to just do shots. Maybe you’ll meet someone classy. Eh?” The last bit was lighthearted, and Tifa couldn’t decide if it hurt or not to think about meeting someone. To try to open up again.

“Yeah, ok. Thanks, you guys. You’re both being really kind. I was sort of prepared for The Lecture.”

“Well.” Aeris grinned and shook a finger at Tifa. “I was sort of prepared to give it, but then you gave me a valid reason, so I’ll hold off for today. If we do this again tonight, though! Oh, it’s on.”

“If I do that again, I deserve it.” Tifa smiled, a tiny little ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Let me just drink a couple more gallons of water first.”

 

*

 

_ This is nice _ . 

Tifa decided that Yuffie had known what she was doing when she brought them here, to this place that charged, yes, $15 for a drink. Tifa wasn’t tempted to do anything except sip at her drink as the three of them sat at a little round table and chatted while people watching.

“I declare tonight to officially be Girl’s Night Out.” Yuffie gestured dramatically, and Tifa couldn’t help the smile. “As a replacement to last night’s failed attempt.”

“Perfect. How have things been going with your job?” Tifa asked.

They spent the next while listening to Yuffie grumble about her hard-ass boss. She worked for her father.

Aeris talked about wedding plans for her and her fiance Zack. They had gotten engaged last month and Aeris was slowly but surely going into full-on planning mode. She had a binder started, but it didn’t come with her everywhere. Not yet. Tifa had a bet going with Yuffie that the binder would be a permanent addition to the group within the next four months.

“What about you?” Aeris asked. “You really haven’t said much.”

Tifa shrugged. “Well, teaching martial arts is really fun, but it doesn’t quite pay the bills. If I ever want to move out of the shithole I call an apartment, I’ve gotta start looking for something else to do.” She shrugged again. “I guess that’s part of what’s getting me down. Reno always talked about the future like the possibilities were endless and it was kind of hard not to dream big. Then, poof. Nothing.”

“Psst. Hey.” Yuffie dropped her voice low, taking on a conspiratorial edge. “Don’t look now, but Super Hot Guy at the bar is looking our way.”

Tifa looked right away, and could practically hear Yuffie’s frustrated eye roll. So sue her, she wanted to see what Yuffie considered “Super Hot,” because the guy she was on again and off again - currently on again - was handsome by any definition of the word, but he had a certain look that you either loved or hated. Long silver hair and green eyes that practically glowed in the dark weren’t for everyone, but they were for Yuffie - most of the time, anyhow.

She kept her glance as covert as she could as she looked over to the bar. A pair of guys were sitting at the far edge, drinking beer and discussing who knows what. Cute, to be sure, but nothing special. A few seats closer to where they were sitting had to be Super Hot Guy. His black hair was loose. 

Was it her imagination, or were his eyes red? Maybe an auburn that shone red in the light? It was impossible to tell how tall he was, but it was clear from the cut of his well-fitted suit that he had a nice body. And either he was waiting for someone or he didn’t mind having a drink alone. Either way, Tifa nodded to Yuffie. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty nice. You think he’s looking at you?”

“He’s not looking at Aeris. What with her engagement ring being roughly the size of this table.”

Aeris huffed, but she was smiling.

“And I mean, maybe me? But I’ll bet you -” Yuffie paused. She was going to bet a drink, but the prices here  _ were _ a little ridiculous. “Let’s give it a little while. See what happens.”

“Yeah, ok.” Tifa pretend to blow it off, like she wasn’t suddenly interested.  _ And yeah, maybe I just want a little validation that I’m not, I don’t know, worthless. But he is really cute. _

They went back to their conversation, talking about Aeris’s business as a florist - “at least you’ll get a good price on flowers for your wedding!” - and Yuffie’s plans to take a vacation overseas next year.

Everyone once in awhile, Tifa glanced down at the bar, curious to see if anyone else showed up to sit with Hot Guy. No one had. Yet.

Something like a challenge suddenly rose in her chest and Tifa found herself saying, “I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Yuffie laughed. “If you’re not back in five minutes, I’m gonna come see if you’re singing to yourself again.”

Aeris didn’t say anything, but she glanced over to the bar, and Tifa knew she knew her plan. Having only had one drink, the bathroom door proved not to be a challenge and then Tifa was on her way back to the table, taking a deep breath and pausing at the bar, dropping into the seat next to the guy who, holy shit, was even hotter up close.

The light brown of his eyes  _ was _ flecked with red and against his pale skin and dark hair? It was pretty mesmerizing, a sort of gothic vampire chic. He looked over at her with an expression half-surprised and half-thrilled.

“Hey.” Tifa said. Good, her voice was going to play nice and not try to run away. “Waiting for someone?”

“You, if you’re interested in that. I didn’t want to interrupt your official ‘girl’s night out’ though.” 

Oh, good, his voice was just as pleasant as his face. He wasn’t too loud and didn’t seem too slimy, not like some guys who knew they were hot and expected every girl to want to get with them.

Tifa glanced towards Yuffie and Aeris. Yuffie gave her a double thumbs up that had the guy next to her chuckling. 

“Seems like you have their permission,” he said, and Tifa nodded, turning back to him. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She swallowed against a sudden bit of nerves. Having their ‘permission’ made this real. And real was a little anxiety-inducing. “So. Having a good evening?”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her, a gentle flash of sunlight with - was she imagining it? - a bit of a promise too. “Yeah,” he said again. “I just had an idea to come here and have a drink after a long day at work, and look where it’s gotten me.”

Tifa raised an eyebrow. “Really? You think I’m gonna fall for a line like that?”

He considered that and tilted his head. “What brought you here tonight?”

“My friends.” 

“Fair enough.” The man paused. “I’m sorry, I haven’t even properly introduced myself. My name is Vincent. It’s good to meet you.” He held out his hand, and he didn’t do that annoying bit where he trailed off as though it were a question and he expected her to give him her name.

“Good to meet you Vincent. My name is Tifa. Would you like to come crash our girl’s night out for awhile?”

He looked over to where Yuffie and Aeris waved their approval. “I’d love to.”

 

*

 

The evening went by in a blur of conversations and one more round of absurdly expensive drinks, which Vincent volunteered to buy. He had listened to Aeris and Yuffie and asked questions when appropriate, but each time, his gaze would land on Tifa and he’d smile, almost shyly. 

She kind of liked it.

“Alright! Enough moon eyes at each other!” Yuffie declared, slamming her empty glass down on the table. She was grinning. “This is the part of the evening where Aeris and I kindly bow the fuck out and let you two have at it!”

Tifa winced, and Vincent raised an eyebrow.  _ Typical Yuffie. But she’s right. I’m not about to make the first move here, and he’s not either. _

Aeris smiled, tapping on her phone. “Great idea Yuffie. And what do you know? I’ve gotten an Uber lined up to take you two kids to where ever you want to go.”

Tifa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. It was funny. She hadn’t even thought about that asshole that ghosted her, not even once since she started talking to Vincent. She grabbed his hand - his fingers were long and cool. It felt nice.  _ Might feel nicer in other places. _

She was sure her face was red, but whatever. Yuffie had forced her hand, but it wasn’t really twisting her arm to spend some more time with him. 

Aeris’s phone buzzed and she pointed outside. A car had pulled up, just visible through the glass doors of the bar. “Behave, you two.”

Yuffie tossed Tifa a condom and smiled.

If it was any consolation, at least Vincent looked just as embarrassed as Tifa felt. By the time they got in the Uber and Tifa gave the address, she was starting to worry that maybe Vincent had just felt pressured to go with her.

“Vincent, I -” she turned towards him and stopped. He looked at her with gentle eyes and an even gentler smile.

“If you’re concerned that I felt I had no choice in this matter, I assure you that was not the case. How about you?”

He sat and waited and Tifa leaned forward, until their faces were just inches apart, his breath dancing on her lips. She inhaled, smelling something dark and earthy and beautiful. And then she closed the space between them and pressed her mouth on his. 

He kissed back and it was like a live wire sparking down her skin. She pulled back and breathed out. “Wow.”

This time, his gentle smile was replaced by something a lot more devilish, and he tilted his head to the side. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yes,” Tifa said, warm and excited and ready to throw herself back on top of him except for the fact that they were in the backseat of someone else’s car and that wasn’t really her style.

But when they got to her apartment, she let him in with the minimalist tour - “that’s the living room. It’s also the dining room. And there’s the kitchen. Bathroom to the left, my room to the right” - and they turned right down the hallway and ended up in her room, a tiny bit of space with just enough room for a bed and a dresser on the far wall.

She slammed the door behind them with one hand, reaching out with her other hand to pull him close, grabbing him by the shirt until he was pressed up against her and she could feel him breathing as she kissed him.

Vincent let out a little whimper that had electricity dancing on Tifa’s skin again, leaving her feeling like she had just slammed a shot of espresso.

“I kind of like you taking the lead like that,” he whispered, his eyes dark, and Tifa nodded, her breath catching in her throat for a moment.

“Oh, I can do that for you.” She ran her tongue over his lip, sucking at the sensitive skin. He explored with his tongue and she nipped at it, biting gently and wrapping her arms around him. All at once, she stepped back and grinned. “Let’s get you out of those expensive clothes, yeah? Strip for me.”

Vincent nodded, his fingers already working at his buttons. Tifa helped him slide out of his jacket and then his shirt, revealing soft, pale skin and a lovely chest. His pink nipples were hard, and Tifa nodded in approval. 

“Everything off, if you please.”

“Oh god. Yes.” Vincent undid his belt and slid down his pants. His boxer briefs did nothing to hide his erection, and he groaned with relief when he pulled down the underwear, letting it drop to the floor.

“So very nice,” Tifa praised. She wanted to push him onto the bed and help him take care of that not so little problem, but she waited. Looked him over like he was a prize to be cherished, and he shuddered under her gaze, his cock twitching with the movement.

Oh, it was so very nice.

“What else do you like?” she asked him, pressing up against him still fully clothed. She ran a hand down his back, scratching lightly with her fingernails.

Vincent closed his eyes. “That’s good.”

“Just that?” Tifa smiled. Her skin was so warm, and she was pleasantly buzzed, even though she had only two drinks over the past couple of hours. “Go ahead, why don’t you undress me.”

His eyes snapped open and he nodded. “Yes, please.” His hands were on her sides in a moment and he slid them up, pushing her top over her breasts, the fabric stretching to its limits. He tossed the shirt behind them and unhooked her bra.

“Wow.” He paused and winced. “Sorry. You must get that all the time.”

Tifa shrugged, looking down. “Yeah. But they’ve been with me since puberty and now I’m really, really good at punching the people who don’t know when to stop. You’re pretty safe from a punch.”

Vincent laughed. It was a beautiful sound and Tifa wanted to hear it again, but not as badly as she wanted to hear him call out her name, so she gave him a level look. “I think you’ve forgotten your task at hand.”

He shuddered a little at her voice, and nodded, fingers already working at the zipper of her skirt. He eased it down her hips and she helped out by shifting from one foot to the other. 

“No underwear?” His voice was wrecked when he asked the question and Tifa smiled sweetly, even as her body responded to his voice.

“It works best with the skirt, yeah.” She pointed to the bed, and he walked the three steps to it, his cock still rock hard, and sat on the edge.

“How do you want me?” he asked, looking up at her through dark, long eyelashes, and Tifa’s heart fluttered. 

_ Oh my god. He’s too gorgeous. _

She closed the space between them again, pressing her breasts against his face and slotting a leg between his to put pressure on his erection. “Go ahead. Show me what else you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Vincent obliged, using his hand under her breast to guide the nipple in his mouth. He sucked so softly she started to squirm and then he used a little more pressure, dragging his teeth against the skin.

“So good,” she murmured, rocking against him.

He reached with his other hand to roll her other nipple between his fingers. His skin was so cool and hers was so warm that it made her shudder. She pushed his hands away and bent forward to kiss him again, hard and relentless. 

When she pulled back, she got up into the bed, reclining with a pillow behind her back and beckoning him to come join her. He crawled across the sheets towards her, and when he was close enough, she threaded her fingers through his dark hair and guided his head down until his face was in her crotch.

He got the hint without her saying anything, and began to lick, suck, tease, and torture her with that damned perfect mouth of his. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and focused on breathing, jerking up in the bed every time he tongued her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

“Oh my god,” Tifa gasped out as Vincent slowly worked in a finger in her pussy, and she rocked against that firm tongue and finger with a groan. He reached up with his other hand to tease her nipple, pressing harder and harder until she was coming, her hips rocking up as her orgasm pulsed in waves as she twisted her hands in his hair.

She let go, and Vincent caught his breath as he slid up in the bed to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and his cock was hard against her leg.

“You sweet, patient thing,” Tifa whispered, reaching down between his legs and fisting his erection. It was leaking pre-cum and she spread it with a finger, watching his face. He had closed his eyes again, just enjoying what she was willing to give him. “Vincent?”

His eyelashes fluttered when she said his name and that had her ready to give him anything he wanted. 

“Wanna lie down and let me do some of the work?” she asked, and he nodded, lying down at her command. Tifa spared a moment to mentally thank Yuffie for the condom, because she had thrown out the last two she found in her room the other week in a fit of anger thinking about - well, whoever it was that she had been going with. 

She tore open the little packet and rolled the condom on, taking her time and tracing lines on his skin, touching his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Once the condom was in place, she straddled his waist, facing towards him, and sank down on his cock, not bothering to go slow. He bucked his hips up to meet her pace and she leaned forward, bracing her hands against his shoulders and fucking him. 

Vincent groaned, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer with each thrust, pushing in deeper. Tifa shifted so that she could touch herself while she rode him and before long, that pleasant heat began to gather under her skin, flitting out from fingers to toes, leaving her calling out. “Oh my god,” she whimpered as she came again. She leaned forward until she lay on Vincent’s chest and enjoyed the cresting pleasure, the way everything inside her seemed to pulse in time to a perfect, slow beat.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Tifa’s back and rolled them over so that he was on top, thrusting erratically as she grabbed his hair, pulling him close to kiss. He gasped against her mouth and then he shuddered and stilled as he came, filling the condom inside of her.

For a minute, they lay there, his weight a pleasant heaviness on top of her. She tilted her head to the side, trying to catch his lips, and for another minute they just kissed slowly, enjoying the quiet peace in the room.

Vincent had gone soft inside her, and he pulled out, pulling off the condom and tying off the end, trying to glance around for a garbage can.

Tifa smiled and rolled over in the bed so she could grab the trash can from under the bed. 

“So that was really nice,” she said with a smile, shy and hopeful as if she hadn’t just grabbed him by the hair while he went down on her.

Vincent nodded. He sat in the bed, glancing around the room as if looking for his clothes.

“You could stay if you wanted,” Tifa offered. 

“I can’t really sleep in my suit.” But he wasn’t really protesting, and Tifa grinned.

“So sleep naked.” She bit her lower lip as she stared at him like a tiger eyeing its prey. “It’s what I do.”

“What if I get cold?” Even as he said it, he was moving closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“I’ve got a warm blanket.” Tifa ran her fingers over his soft cock. “And a few ideas on how we could stay warm, should the need  _ arise. _ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends. You can find me at [ mystrana.tumblr.com](http://mystrana.tumblr.com/) where I typically write MCU stuff - come yell at me about Stucky, Sam/Scott, Clintasha or really, whatever strikes your fancy. <3


End file.
